


Cake? Cake.

by TheWhiteLily



Series: Season Four Premiere Flashfic [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, Light Angst, Missing Scene, Post-Episode: s04e02 The Lying Detective, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9654248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhiteLily/pseuds/TheWhiteLily
Summary: Bad idea—try not to—but, you know, sometimes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the fan_flashworks challenge "Party". Yes, it is very sideways, but I swear that's where I started.
> 
> I promised myself I was going to stop writing about this scene, but apparently it's still in my head rattling loose.

Yesterday 9:48pm  
_Thank you._

Sherlock?

Ah, I’ve seen the news. Are you all right?

_Don’t be so boring._

I’ll take that as a ‘no’.

_Please yourself._

I usually do.

  
Yesterday 10:11pm  
_We had cake._

Is that a metaphor?

_Of course it’s not. Cake. It’s my birthday. Keep up._

If you’re sure.

Your plan was a success, then.

_Yes. Entirely._

Oh, Sherlock.

_This was a bad idea._

Then stop texting me back.

  
Yesterday 10:37pm  
There is a difference, you know, between what I do and that.

_As though you’re genuinely any better at this._

I don’t bruise that easily, Sherlock.

You ate awkward cake and he didn’t say anything about it, and you want to know if I think you should.

But you’re not going to listen to me, no matter what I say. So why are you texting me?

_I’m not. Good night._

  
Yesterday 10:55  
_What would you say?_

Say about what?

_Don’t be tiresome. Obviously I’m not going to listen to you, but what would you say?_

Can’t you deduce it?

  
Yesterday 11:10pm  
I’m not going to try to convince you.

  
Yesterday 11:51pm  
You already know you’re being an idiot.

_No need to be insulting; it’s my birthday._

_It doesn’t matter. It was my plan._

Of course it was. Winning isn’t always fun.

_Better than losing, though._

Yes.

Good night Sherlock. Many happy returns. With… cake.

  
Today 12:01am  
_Oh for God’s sake. Good night._


End file.
